Money (or capital) forms a foundation for almost every human endeavor. For this reason, some people strive to have a better understanding of the institutions and processes that are built on money or capital. Most people have a limited experience when it comes to managing and/or producing capital and often, rely on professionals to handle such matters. Being well-versed in matters of finance and banking, these professionals are given authority over clients' funds to manage and, hopefully, grow into profits. These professions, imbued with considerable public trust, can violate that public trust with ease. When a person's trust is violated, it is difficult or even impossible to regain that trust. In view of the above, having a pedestrian understanding turns out to be a detriment to the user-one that may be easily exploited.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.